1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of underground sprinkling systems, and apparatus and methods for stabilizing, protecting and strengthening them.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has long existed a severe problem relative to the stabilizing, supporting and protecting of riser pipes which project vertically to the sprinkler heads from joints in horizontal underground supply pipes. When such a riser is unsupported, it is often kicked over either accidentally or intentionally by vandals, or is otherwise damaged as by lawn equipment.
It is important to understand that if such damage is only to the riser itself, the resulting repair job is very easy and inexpensive. All that need be done is unscrew the riser and replace it with a new one, following which the sprinkler head is connected. To prevent dirt from entering the supply pipes during such repair, it is merely necessary to run the water slowly during connection of the new riser.
If, on the other hand, the supply-pipe joint itself--or a supply pipe--is broken, then the repair job is a major one. There is then much digging required, and much time and effort, as well as additional parts for repair of the underground system.
Thus, there is a distinct need for a practical and economical apparatus and method for supporting the riser and--above all--making substantially sure that there can be no damage to a supply pipe or joint.
This need is not, however, adequately satisfied by apparatus which cannot practically or easily be installed after the sprinkler system has been fully constructed and embedded and is in actual use (whether for a long or short time). There exist vast numbers of existing sprinkler risers which are unsupported, and it is impractical and unsatisfactory to dig a hole around each one in order that support and protection may be achieved.
Instead, there is required an apparatus and method which may be installed on any desired existing riser in a matter of minutes, with no digging whatsoever, which will protect such riser against all but the worst blows and shocks, and which will in almost all cases insure that the supply pipe and joint will be undamaged so that any repair procedure is minimal.
It is also important that the apparatus be inexpensive. Furthermore, for some uses as in the case where vibratory-type sprinkling devices are to be used, it is important that there be sufficient rigidity to withstand the hydraulically-created forces. In this regard, and others, flexible risers (known in the art) are highly deficient.